A Day In Life, With Draco Malfoy
by MarieLewis
Summary: A short One-Shot about Draco and his wife and son. I might make an entire fic about it, but for now, this is just a tiny moment.


**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter :)**

_A Day In Life With Draco Malfoy_

_(Draco/Astoria&Scorpius)_

Draco stared at himself in the mirror, pale grey eyes raking over his still clothed torso. Sometimes he wondered what his son saw in him... Astoria said she saw the man she loved, and that their son, Scorpius, saw his beloved father.

But all Draco saw was a shattered being, barely staying afloat, living a life of fake smiles and endless deceit.

The left sleeve of his grey jumper was rolled up to his elbow, and Draco forced himself to look at the marking on his arm.

It had faded somewhat... since that day at Hogwarts, when Potter had-

Draco swallowed.

He rolled the sleeve back to his wrist, his insides clenching convulsively. Draco turned away from the mirror, and resumed undressing. Astoria was waiting... He'd been in the lavatory for more than the usual amount of time it would have taken to ready himself for bed.

He didn't wish for his wife to worry. She had had a tiring day, what with Scorpius running about with seemingly limitless energy, the kind of energy only a four year old could have. Astoria had refused to let Libby the house-elf watch after their son.

'Not even for a minute.'

Her resolute answer had effectively stemmed Draco's frequent suggestions.

Draco pulled off his jumper and trousers, and stepped into pajama bottoms, not bothering with a shirt. He left the loo.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep in there."

Astoria turned from the mirror of her vanity to face him, the silver backed brush in her hand still running through her honey blonde hair. She smiled at him, and Draco leaned his shoulder against the door jam to watch her.

It was an activity that fascinated him endlessly. The way the strands fanned out over her shoulder, smooth and shiny. Astoria's dainty fingers running through each piece as she wove her hair into one elegant, waist length braid.

The way she swung it over one shoulder, like she did now. A small smile curled on his lips as she made her way towards him, slipping her arms around his waist, and her head resting against his bare chest.

"You were looking at me funny, what is it?" she asked quietly, "You seem... distracted."

Draco wrapped his arms around Astoria, dropping his head to press a kiss to hers, pausing to breath in deeply. Raspberries... That was what she smelled like. "Nothing, darling," he murmured, "Lets get to bed."

"Mmhm." Astoria yawned, her breath warm against his skin as she sighed, "I'm _so _tired!"

Draco opened his mouth, but before he could speak, she cut across him.

"Don't say it, Draco. No house elf is watching my baby for me. As helpful as they are... No, just, no." Astoria shook her head a bit, pulling away and taking his hand to lead him to their bed, the duvet, already turned down invitingly. They slid under the covers, Draco spooning against her automatically.

"That was not what I intended to say," he whispered, his lips brushing over her night gown covered shoulder.

"Yes, it was. Besides, Libby is getting on in years, and I don't want her to wear herself out running after your naughty little son."

"_My_ naughty little son?" Draco questioned, kissing her shoulder again. "I was under the impression that Scorpius is _our _son."

Astoria laughed, a beautiful tinkling noise, like Christmas bells. "Not when he's tugging my hair out, or getting into the garden." Astoria fingered the end of her braid thoughtfully, "Perhaps I should cut it... Oh well, I'll decide tomorrow, I'm just too tired to think about such things right now."

"I think you should leave it long," replied Draco, pulling her hair from her fingers and pressing it to his lips.

"He ate a worm today, did I tell you?"

Draco propped himself up on one elbow, dropping her braid and leaning over to see her face, Astoria turned a little to look at him curiously. "You're not serious."

"I am. Just about gave me heart failure too. Libby told me he'd be fine though, something about going in one end and coming out the other..."

Draco made a face, but chuckled all the same, "I see, _our _son is only _my _son when he's done one appalling thing or another."

"Yes, yes that's it exactly."

Astoria lifted her head, pressing her lips to his softly, "Swallowed a whole mouthful of dirt along with it. That's why I spent so much time brushing his teeth."

"Disgusting."

"Very."

She kissed him again then dropped back onto her pillow. "Would it be completely silly of me to say that I found the entire episode quite adorable?"

Draco lay down beside her again, brushing her braid back over her shoulder and pressing his lips to the back of her neck. "Silly? Maybe... a bit, but I suppose it's alright."

She propped herself up on one elbow for a moment. "Alright? I _suppose_ you're remembering a few of your own misadventures?"

"Misadventures?" Draco scoffed, "Please, I was a perfect child... Immaculate even. Never gave my _house elf _an ounce of trouble. All Scorpius' naughtiness must come from you."

Astoria flipped onto her side, her mouth already forming what Draco was sure to be indignant words, but she never got the chance to voice them.

"Muhmmee! Muhmmee!"

Astoria sighed tiredly, "He probably needs to visit the lavatory. Thank Merlin the time for changing nappies has passed."

She moved to get up, but Draco stopped her, "I'll go, you always go."

Astoria shrugged a bit, her eyes closing again, "Well, don't expect any arguments from me," she murmured, pulling the duvet around her shoulders.

Shutting the door on the soft, delicate snores of his wife, Draco headed for the source of shouts.

Scorpius stood inside his crib, chubby little fists clenching the bars, his face streaming with snot and tears, and his hair mused from tossing and turning in his sleep. A truly pitiful sight. "Dahdee," he whined upon seeing Draco, "Neeh go peepee."

Draco felt one of his eyebrows twitch. "Astoria," he muttered under his breath, moving forward to lift his son from his crib. Not only had she successfully prevented Scorpius from calling him 'father', she had started their son on saying words such as 'peepee' when it came to using the lavatory.

And when he had brought it up, she had calmly stated that Scorpius couldn't be expected to say a word like 'lavatory' now could he. And as always, that, was that.

Draco carried Scorpius to the toddler proofed lavatory across the hall, making shushing noises in his son's ear as he went. "Here we are," he said quietly, setting his son on the floor, and pulling down the pants beneath his nightie. Scorpius had stopped wailing now, contenting himself with small whimpers and impatient body shakes. Draco's lips twitched as he held out his hand to help his son onto the stool in front of the toilet.

"I do it myself."

That time Draco did laugh, "Alright then, go on." He watched as Scorpius stepped onto the three legged stool, and sat down.

"Where's Muhmee?"

Draco rested his hip against the counter across from his son and crossed his arms across his chest. At one time, he would not have even considered having a conversation with his son, but now, it felt almost natural.

"She's sleeping, just like you should be."

But it seemed, that instead of staying half-asleep after his little trip, Scorpius became more awake. Already, his son was singing nursery rhymes to himself as he washed his hands. Nursery rhymes that Draco had never even heard of.

"Neeh read a 'tory, Dahdee," said Scorpius, grabbing Draco's pointer finger and tugging with all his might.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled to his son's room, and, though he would deny it if anyone ever found out, he stayed there to read not one, but three 'tories' to Scorpius.

_A/N: I truly enjoyed writing this, and I think that I just might do a whole Draco story. It will most likely be after I complete my current novel length fic 'Just For Now'. But please keep an eye out for more one-shots like this! I started a one-shot series and so far this makes four installments. Reviews please!_

_Regards, Marie_


End file.
